


Highway to Heaven

by beauhyuck



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Bottom Park Chanyeol, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Oh Sehun, PWP without Porn, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beauhyuck/pseuds/beauhyuck
Summary: Chanyeol e Baekhyun precisavam urgentemente um do outro e o depósito de materiais de limpeza da universidade era o lugar perfeito para trocarem uns bons amassos, então mesmo sabendo que não seriam incomodados, não deixava de ser excitante.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Highway to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, aqui temos uma fanfic chanbaek bem curtinha, uma pwp, na verdade. Ela já foi postada no ss há um tempo, mas com muito insentivo de vairos fest que estão acontecendo esses dias, eu decidi começar a postar mais aqui. Começando por essa.  
> Boa leitura...! <3
> 
> Btw, um beijão pra bonnie que fez esse tutorial lá no tt e eu quase morri mas consegui fazer, EU CHAMO ISSO DE TALENTOOO <3

Highway to Heaven

por _sirenbyun_

A adrenalina e excitação corriam pelo corpo de ambos, o som de passadas ao longe podia ser ouvido, mas a porta trancada dava a certeza que ninguém entraria na salinha naquele momento. O lugar claro com suas prateleiras brancas era limpo e organizado, a iluminação dependia da luz fraquinha que ficava no teto, então não tinha nada que impedisse de se pegarem lá dentro.

Encostados na parede que não tinha prateleiras, o corpo do Byun pressionava o do mais novo na parede. O atrito entre os dois era forte e os barulhos cada vez mais altos, e os olhos arregalados de Chanyeol denunciavam aquilo. Ele sempre soube que Baekhyun fazia o tipo barulhento, então não era nenhuma surpresa, descobriu isso logo nas primeiras semanas do rolo deles, mas era preocupante quando se tenta fazer algo _escondido_. 

Voltaram a se beijar por iniciativa de Chanyeol, o mesmo sabia que precisava calar o Byun se não quisessem que as coisas se tornassem complicadas para ambos. Segurou um punhado de cabelo da nuca do mais velho, o puxando contra si e esmagando os lábios nos dele, inserindo a língua de forma quase obscena. Apesar da intensidade, o beijo era lento, do jeitinho que gostavam, bem molhando também. Podiam sentir e explorar cada cantinho da boca um do outro, sentir arrepios gostosos na espinha e repuxados nas partes baixas.

Quando se separaram em busca de ar a boca de Baekhyun foi em direção a clavícula do moreno, não focou no pescoço porque sabia que não poderia deixar marcas tão visíveis, mas já tinha desabotoado a camisa dele afim de encher o local de beijos e chupões, o deixando todo vermelho logo em seguida. Impulsionou o corpo para frente mais uma vez, causando um atrito gostoso entre os paus já duros demais. Sim, aquilo era um tipo de fetiche que tinham, a chance de serem achados não era tão grande, mas os excitava ao extremo. As cuecas já estavam molhadas, a calça cinza de Baekhyun já tinha uma mancha no lugar em que a glande se encontrava e teriam problemas depois, mas, por hora, não se importava.

— Bebê, quanto tempo a gente tem? — O menor sussurrou no ouvido de Chanyeol, sensual e baixinho, o fazendo se arrepiar outra vez. 

Olhando no relógio do pulso, ele confirmou que ainda teriam, mais ou menos, trinta minutos até que Sehun, seu irmão, e seu pai passassem para os buscarem.

— Uma meia hora, por quê, benzinho? — Roçou os lábios nos seus, descendo a mão para aquela bunda gostosa, redondinha e durinha que enchia sua palma perfeitamente. Recebeu um gemido dengoso e uma expressão derretida de prazer em troca.

— O que você acha em me chupar aqui, gatinho? — A mão desceu dos seus cabelos, passando pelo pescoço e parando em cima do peitoral. Beliscou o mamilo por saber que era um dos pontos fracos do Park. Sentiu o pau alheio pulsar contra seu abdômen, deixando bem claro que ele estava amando aquela hipótese. — Gostou, não foi? Responde para mim, bebê. — A mão seguiu caminho até chegar ao membro do outro, sentindo-o pulsar ainda mais forte com seu toque.

— Baek… Eu quero. Mas e se formos pegos? — Os olhos transmitiam o tesão, mas também um pouco de hesitação, o medo sempre esteve muito presente em Chanyeol, no entanto ele nunca negava por se conhecer o suficiente para saber que amava.

— Aí você esconde tudo nessa sua boquinha bonita, não é? — Riu com a própria piada, ganhando um revirar de olhos, mas também uma risadinha. 

— Ridículo.

— Eu sei que você se apaixonou por mim por causa desse meu jeitinho. — Sorriu daquele jeito que deixa o coração de Chanyeol balançado, com os olhinhos fechados e mostrado todos os dentes bonitos. — Agora vem aqui. — O puxou pelos ombros, trocando a posição que estavam e se encostando na parede, empurrando o Park para o chão pelos ombros.

Chanyeol se ajoelhou, o olhando de baixo e quase o enlouquecendo com a ideia de o ver tão submisso. Porque imaginem, um homão que nem ele, todo grande, com presença, voz forte, corpo malhado, mas ajoelhado em frente à Baekhyun... Aquilo fazia seu pênis ficar ainda mais babado pelo pré-gozo. 

— Você não sabe o tanto de tesão que eu sinto em ver você assim pronto para trabalhar essa boquinha em mim. — Levou a mão até os cabelos castanhos do homem bonito à sua frente, passando os dedos entre os fios curtos, mas mudando drasticamente o clima quando segurou com força os cabelos do topo. Puxou seu rosto em direção a própria intimidade, o fazendo roçar a bochecha no local e buscar pelo contato. Baekhyun o viu respirar fundo, como se estivesse se deliciando com o cheiro forte que emanava do local.

Chanyeol subiu as mãos pelas coxas grossas, parando no botão da calça e não perdendo tempo para desabotoar, abrir o zíper e puxá-la até seus os tornozelos, deixando-a enrolada ali. Observou a cueca branca, melada e transparente, a mancha onde a cabeça estava, se espalhando cada vez mais. Puxou o peça íntima pelo cós, juntando-a com o resto da roupa. A aproximação faz o pau de Baekhyun bater em seu rosto e um pequeno rastro do líquido pegajoso fica em sua bochecha. 

Admirou a região íntima mais uma vez, os pelos pretos chamando sua atenção eram bem aparados, mas continuavam ali. As coxas grossas também tinham uma penugem fina e quase imperceptível, mas que deixavam Chanyeol louco com a virilidade tamanha daquele homem maravilhoso. Seu pau era a atração principal, definitivamente, grosso e de tamanho médio, era vermelhinho na medida certa e naquele momento estava apontando para o céu, o lugar que ele levava Chanyeol em todas as fodas que tinham.

O maior segurou firme ao redor da base de seu pênis, apenas para ver a reação de Baekhyun, comprovando seu pensamento quando ele jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu arrastado, amando a sensação da mão do amante lhe tocando. Subiu o toque até que o prepúcio escondesse toda a glande molhada, acumulando a pré-porra ali. Descendo novamente e acomodando a apenas a cabecinha na boca, saboreando o gosto amargo, mas muito satisfatório. 

Os _feedbacks_ do outro eram muito positivos, os gemidos baixos, para sorte de Chanyeol, reverberavam pela salinha pequena, enchendo os seus ouvidos e indo direto para o sul. Seu próprio pau ficava cada vez mais duro e inchado, poderia gozar apenas chupando o mais velho e sentindo seu gosto. 

Desceu a cabeça, acomodando mais da extensão e então subindo vagarosamente em seguida. Gostavam assim, lento, sentindo tudo. A língua podia sentir cada veia saltada do membro gostoso. Repetiu o movimento várias vezes, vendo Baekhyun se contorcer na parede e buscar algum lugar para colocar as mãos, as espalmando na parede, sem muito apoio. 

Se tinha algo que ele amava era chupar aquele pau delicioso que o Byun tinha. Ele pesava deliciosamente na língua, esticava o canto de seus lábios e o deixava todo babado, em cima e em baixo. E para Baekhyun, o barulho que Chanyeol fazia ao mamar era enlouquecedor, o amante poderia afirmar com tranquilidade. O som molhado, gostoso e sem vergonha o deixava revirando os olhos. Sentiu ele ir mais fundo, levando até a garganta, e mesmo se engasgando levemente, não se afastou, causando um aperto _fodidamente_ bom na glande. Guiou as mãos até o cabelo escuro novamente, o puxando para longe e deixando ele descascar um pouco pelo esforço feito. 

A ereção ficou ligada à boca por um fio de saliva, encantando Baekhyun, que estava com os olhos totalmente escuros de desejo. Tirou uma das mãos do cabelo alheio e começou a se masturbar preguiçosamente. Percebeu o desejo de Chanyeol quando teve seu pau de volta na boca, o olhar intenso e a saliva escorrendo pelos cantos dos lábios eram a prova disso. Colocou mais força na felação, puxando o cabelo do Park para que ele o encarasse nos olhos. 

Ah, ele era tão lindo. A boquinha pequena, redonda e cheia, e agora vermelha e inchada por conta do boquete feito até o momento. Os olhos grandes, que normalmente eram tão inocente, estavam escuros em desejo de ter mais. Um tom avermelhado se espalhava por suas bochechas, ainda que ele não tivesse nenhuma vergonha em dar prazer ao seu _hyung_.

— Você me chupa tão bem, amor. — Puxou-o de volta para mais perto. Chanyeol tomou a iniciativa de dar atenção as bolas inchadas até então esquecidas, lambeu um dos lados e chupou com força. Então abriu mais a boca para poder acomodar as duas, enchendo as bochechas e fazendo Baekhyun gemer alto e sôfrego, aumentando a velocidade da mão. Uma gotinha de porra caiu em sua face, escorrendo até chegar perto do queixo. — Levanta. 

— O que? Por que, _hyung_? — Questionou manhoso e atordoado, queria muito sentir o gosto da porra na língua. — Você nem gozou ainda e eu quero que seja na minha boca. 

— Você é um guloso, não é? — Baekhyun riu debochado, mas puxou o homem para cima e segurando em sua cintura quando ele já estava devidamente em pé. Trocou de posições colocando o mais alto com o peito e a bochecha colados na parede, roçando seu membro na bunda do Park. — Eu vou cuidar de você primeiro, depois eu gozo na sua boquinha, tudo bem?

— Tudo bem — Respondeu enquanto gemia, sentindo o pau do loiro no fim de suas costas. 

A mão esperta de Baekhyun trabalhou rápido para abaixar a calça de Chanyeol até o calcanhar, assim como a sua estava, e aproveitou para pegar sua carteira na bolsa que estava jogada no chão ao lado deles, tirando de lá um sachê de lubrificante e entregando ao outro. O maior gemeu ao perceber sua intenção, sentiu uma gota escorrer do seu pau, provavelmente caindo no chão, pelo tesão enorme que sentia. 

Apesar da dificuldade por conta da calça embolada, Byun se ajoelhou em frente a bunda redondinha, encheu as mãos com ela a abrindo um pouco. Não resistiu em apertar ainda mais as bandas tendo uma visão privilegiada do que tinha entre elas, muito menos em aproximar o rosto e lamber desde o períneo até a entradinha avermelhada, para então se afastar e ver como ela piscou com o carinho feito, brilhando por causa da saliva deixada ali.

— Não queria te comer aqui, Chanyeol. Mas você está dificultando as coisas para mim com essa sua bunda gostosa. — Agora quem fazia barulho era o moreno, gemendo alto e dengoso, a voz grossa se espalhando pelo ambiente e indo direto para o pau do Byun, o lembrando da ereção pesada entre as pernas. 

— Por favor…

— Não, você sabe como fica dolorido quando a gente fode sem preparar direito, amor. — Levantou-se com ajuda da prateleira ao lado. Passou as mãos por sua nuca e deixou um beijo no ombro largo do homem antes de pegar o lubrificante de sua mão. O sachê foi aberto com os dentes e Baekhyun puxou um dos lados da bunda de Chanyeol para ter uma visão melhor do buraquinho molhado. Derramou parte do lubrificante no início da bunda e viu o produto escorrer enquanto colocava o sachê em cima da mesa ao lado. 

Pincelando os dedos pela entrada, deu um beijo na nuca do Park antes de que inserir um dos dedos. Sentiu ela se contrair e o moreno gemer manhoso contra a mão que cobria sua boca, obviamente dele mesmo, porque Baekhyun nunca teria coragem de reprimir aqueles gemidos maravilhosos. Retirou completamente o dedo, a entrada voltando ao tamanho original, apertada e, agora, escorrendo o lubrificante. Voltou com dois dedos, começando um movimento de vai e vem bom pra caralho, não hesitando em colocar o terceiro também.

E com toda a experiência que ele tinha com o corpo do outro, não demorou a achar seu ponto fraco, sorrindo safado, mas satisfeito quando viu o outro virar o rosto e abrir a boca em um gemido mudo, os olhos revirando com o tamanho prazer que sentia. Surrou a próstata várias vezes, amando ver como ele se contorcia pelo desejo.

Passou o braço livre ao redor dele, a mão segurando com força sua ereção. Ela pulsava toda molhada, ajudando-o a se movimentar de cima para baixo, acompanhando o ritmo devagar, mas forte da penetração. Aproximou a boca do pescoço do amante, dando beijos de boca aberta, molhando o pescoço do mesmo, e mordendo com uma certa força, deixando momentaneamente vermelho, mas não tanto para não ficar tão aparente quando saíssem dali.

Baekhyun tirou os dedos de dentro de Chanyeol, admirando a entrada contrair ao redor do nada, mas já alargada. Não resistiu em arrastar a cabeça do próprio pau entre aquele rabo gostoso, vendo o prepúcio subir e descer, escondendo e depois mostrando a glande. A visão era hipnotizante para Baekhyun, não conseguia desviar o olhar, quase gozando quando percebeu que o moreno estava se empinando para sentir a cabecinha melhor e fazendo a cabecinha quase entrar. 

Gemeram em uníssono, Chanyeol sentiu a cabeça do loiro apoiada em suas costas, ele estava desestabilizado e respirando com dificuldade apenas pelo pensamento de comê-lo naquele lugar, com a excitação do escondido e proibido.

— Nem pense em gozar de outra forma que não seja na minha boca. — Com a voz mais rouca e grossa, o Park falou com um tom de aviso. 

— Não irei. — Garantiu. Voltando ao seu trabalho de masturba-lo com os dedos em sua bunda e a mão acariciando seu pau, dessa vez com mais força. — Mas só depois que você gozar, bebê.

Chanyeol já estava chegando ao seu limite, então não demorou mais que dois minutos para gozar em toda sua mão. Ficou todo molinho e se apoiou em Baekhyun, beijando devagarinho sua boca, mesmo que estivesse todo torto, querendo prolongar a sensação gostosa do orgasmo alcançado. 

Ele só esperou um tempinho para recuperar antes de levantar a calça preguiçosamente, ainda que o pau meia-bomba estivesse para fora, e se ajoelhar novamente. Abocanhando tudo, sem muita cerimônia, porque já tinha feito isso demais antes, agora só queria fazer com que seu _quase namorado_ tivesse um orgasmo incrível e gozasse em sua boca. Sentia saudades de seu gosto, mesmo que não fizesse uma noite que tinham transado a noite inteira na casa do Byun.

Baekhyun sabia que o mais novo era quase inexperiente quando começaram a sair, ele sempre soube que era gay, mas nunca teve coragem de passar dos beijinhos com algum menino. E por isso o amigo foi quem ensinou tudo a ele, teve todas as suas primeiras vezes, e poderia afirmar que o Park aprendeu tudo muito bem. Eles revezavam às vezes, mas o seu garoto gostava mesmo de ficar por baixo, ser usado, receber ordens e receber _muito_ carinho. Era dengoso, e Baekhyun amava isso.

Com todo o tempo de experiência, poderia dizer que o boquete do peguete era o melhor que já tinha recebido, e foi ainda mais gostoso experimentar como ele melhorava cada vez que transavam. Agora entendia bem o que fazer e onde tocar, chupava com força a cabeça, para depois descer com uma velocidade média, mas com bastante pressão, fazendo com que os barulhos de sucção fossem ouvidos, além de ser possível ver as bochechas apertando o pau dentro da boca. Chanyeol desceu uma das mão para as bolas, fazendo um carinho firme do jeito que ele gostava, enquanto isso a outra deslizou pela bunda, apertando a carne farta com força e desejo, _muito_ desejo.

Eram muitos estímulos, então Baekhyun não conseguiu resistir, e nem queria, gozando em Chanyeol enquanto gemia arrastado e alto demais. A porra encheu sua boca e ele engoliu tudo com vontade, sentindo o líquido viscoso tomar conta de seu paladar. Os dois gemeram juntos, mesmo que as razões fossem diferentes. O mais novo amava dar prazer ao outro, lhe chupar, sentar com força, e às vezes até o comer bem lento e gostoso, do jeitinho que ele adorava.

— Nossa, bebê. Você foi ótimo, como sempre. — Falou assim que o Park se afastou, respirando com dificuldade pelo recém-orgasmo, achando linda a visão da boquinha vermelha e babada.

— Foi ótimo, mesmo tendo pouco tempo. — Sorriu, sentindo um carinho suave nos cabelos. Baekhyun o ajudou a levantar-se do chão, ficando mais alto novamente. Arregalou os olhos ao lembrar que o pai já estaria chegando. Checou no relógio que já tinham se atrasado, mas por sorte Sehun ainda não tinha ligado. — Precisamos nos arrumar, eles chegarão logo.

— Pode começar colocando o pau para dentro da calça, não é? — Riu debochado do estado que o mais novo se encontrava ante de lhe auxiliar a arrumar os cabelos, passando os dedos e puxando os fios para trás suavemente. Enquanto isso o Park ajeitava a cueca e o jeans. — E eu também. 

Se arrumaram rápido, pegando as bolsas jogadas no chão e olhando os celulares para ter certeza que ninguém tinha ligado. Olharam-se de cima a baixo, para ter certeza que estavam _okay_ para sair da salinha.

— Espera! — Chanyeol interrompeu o loiro de sair da sala, o puxando pela blusa. — Ainda tá com aquela camisa aí?

— Ué, por que? — perguntou com uma carinha expressando dúvida, fazendo o alto cair na risada.

— Olha para sua calça, tá com uma mancha enorme de porra. — Riu ainda mais da cara de desespero de Baekhyun quando ele percebeu que era verdade, tinha uma mancha em seus países baixos, bem perto de onde a cabeça do pau estava, em um cinza mais escuro.

— Eu não trouxe! E agora? Eu não posso sair assim. — Choramingou, escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

— Eu trouxe, bobinho. Toma. — Estendeu a camisa de flanela, se divertindo, mas o achando uma gracinha pela manha toda. 

O menor pegou a peça, suspirando aliviado.

— Meu coração quase parou agora… — A risada alta de Chanyeol voltou a reverberar no quartinho. — Para de rir, palhaço, eu acho que ia morrer de vergonha. Vamos logo, temos que passar no banheiro para você se ajeitar. Seu cabelo está todo bagunçado e sua boca muito vermelha.

— E como eu vou arrumar isso, hein, Byun?

— Não sei, Park. Mas vai ter que descobrir.

[...]

Saíram da universidade, encontrando o carro do pai de Chanyeol perto da saída. Sehun estava do lado de fora, encostado na lateral do carro enquanto mexia no celular, esperando os dois saírem.

— E aí, meninos? Se divertiram hoje? — Perguntou quando chegaram perto, desviando os olhos do celular para eles. Os analisou de cima a baixo e sorriu ao perceber que _definitivamente_ tinham se divertido. — Posso ver que sim. Vai atrás, Chan. O pai vai perceber _demais_ se você for na frente.

— Ah, está tão perceptível assim? 

— O Baekhyun não, mas você sim. Então vai atrás do meu banco, aí ele não te vê muito.

— Tudo bem. — Responderam rindo antes de abrirem a porta de trás do carro para Baekhyun sentar no meio e Chanyeol no canto, atrás do banco do carona.

O caminho foi tranquilo, o mais novo deitou a cabeça no ombro largo do Byun enquanto conversavam baixinho. Até que sentiu seu celular fazer um barulhinho, indicando que uma nova mensagem havia chegado. Pegou o telefone para ver, pois sabia que aquele era o toque exclusivo de Sehun.

** Sehun, o chato**

Ei, Chan.

** 17:36✔✔ **

**Chanyeol **

Fala, garoto.

** 17:37✔✔ **

** Sehun, o chato**

Por que seu hálito tá com cheiro de pau?

** 17:37✔✔ **

**Chanyeol **

AH GAROTO, VAI PRA CASA DE CARALHO.

** 17:38✔✔ **


End file.
